fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Bone (Crossover Chaos)
Summary Master Bone (an original character made for Crossover Chaos), is the lead antagonist of Crossover Chaos, a fanfiction written by Elwynn James and his writing partner, Kittyofnutty (real name unknown). He is based off of various fictional destroyers. Some of them include Thanos, Galactus, and Unicron. He is indeed another fictional destroyer, that happens to be a giant, buff white kangaroo, because it happens to be funny to the author. He does have a soft spot sometimes, but doesn't always show it. He's usually soft around kids, unless the kids belong to someone he hates. Otherwise, he is a complete genocidal maniac, with love for only one person: Calix Lagaffe. Appearance and Personality Master Bone is a giant (approximately 9 foot 5 inches) alien kangaroo (called an Eleroo in the story), who is incredibly muscular. He has a tuft of white fur, mimicking hair. He also has red eyes. His right eye's blind, and has a scar on it. He has a purple earring in his right ear, and usually wears black, grey and red armor, including a Thanos-esque helmet. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A (at most) Name: Master Bone Nickname: Bone Origin: Crossover Chaos Saga Gender: Male Age: 13.8 billion years old Classification: Kangaroo, Alien, Destroyer Powers and Abilities: Darkness Manipulation, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, Necromancy [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]: Multi-Solar System Level (at most) Speed: Subsonic Lifting Strength: Galactic Striking Strength: Small Star Class Durability: Star Level Stamina: Godly Range: Standard Melee Range Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Very slow moving, is reckless, is also easy to anger, can often get obsessive over something unrelated to what he's doing, panics when he sees the colour pink. Also gets exhausted when he uses Apocalyptika. Feats: - Turned all the Pretty Cures that had unlocked their powers in the Crossover Chaos Universe into his personal army. - Has destroyed numerous planets. - Has slaughtered billions of people. - Utterly screwed up his minion's lives Notable Attacks/Techniques Lucifer's Vengeance: His sword. Originally made by the Catholic Church, Lucifer got corrupted by Bone early on, becoming his personal sword for 135 years. He is enhanced with fire magic and darkness magic. * Inno A Satana: '''Lucy's strongest attack, used when Bone uses a shard of the Inferno Crystal. Lucy turns into a whip, and gets engulfed in lava. He can burn the opponent with it if he so desires. '''Tail Whip: He whips the enemy with his tail, using some of his dark energy within it. Stomp: He stomps the ground, causing some cracks in the ground. Apocalyptika: His magic system. This fits into his Darkness and Apocalyptic Force Manipulation, because, as shown in the fanfiction's canon, he can cause the apocalypse to happen on a single planet (at most). * Dark Drive: '''He uses his kangaroo legs and Apocalyptika to make a devastating blow. It is supposed to knock weaker enemies back, but more powerful enemies may withstand the blow. '''Key: Kangaroo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia - The headcanon voice actor for Master Bone is Mike Pollock. - He represents corporate greed in the story, thus technically making him an embodiment of it. Category:Crossover Chaos Category:Tier 3 Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Necromancers